With the rapid development of science and technology, LED products are continuously developed and replaced, LED products are initially required for enabling energy saving while achieving illumination, now, with the increase and transformation of the application fields of LED products, LED products are no longer just required for illumination and energy saving, requirements are further made on technical indexes such as a brightness, a color temperature and a color of the LED products. However, after the existing LED lamps are installed in the same place, they usually only luminate at a fixed brightness, color temperature and color, and they can only be switched wholly, such that it is not only difficult to meet the demands of changes in brightness, color temperature and color of LED products, but also would damage the service life of power supply and lamp beads because the LED lamps are in a state of high brightness and high color temperature for a long period of time, which is not favorable to the long-term and constant use of the LED products. Therefore, smart LED products with variable technical indexes such as a brightness, a color temperature and a color have become the goals that we pursue.
List of Reference signs: 100—regulatable LED driver; 110—Bluetooth module; 120—Bluetooth control module; 130—dimming circuit; 140—main power supply circuit; 142—optically coupling circuit; 144—switch power supply control circuit; 146—transformer; 148—voltage regulating circuit; 150—LED load; 160—control terminal; 170—pre-stage PFC circuit; 181—front panel control circuit; 182—clock circuit; 183—reset circuit; 184—filter circuit; 200—electronic apparatus; 203—memory; 204—storage controller; and 205—processor.